


Por orden del Rey

by gwynplaine89



Series: GUASÓN [2]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynplaine89/pseuds/gwynplaine89
Summary: Tras haber sido recluido en Arkham, Arthur Fleck se reencuentra con su pasado y al mismo tiempo se enfrenta con un futuro incierto, donde parece haber solo una pequeña luz de esperanza al final del túnel.
Relationships: Sophie Dumond/Arthur Fleck
Series: GUASÓN [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660999
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Esta es la secuela a la obra "Sonríe y pon tu mejor cara" que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Si no la han leído aún, recomiendo que lo hagan antes de leer esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias desde ya por acompañarme y por todo su cariño.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Con amor,**

_**Gwynplaine89** _


	2. La habitación blanca

Qué es el tiempo sino una ilusión? Hay minutos que son horas, horas que son días y días que son eternidades. Qué diferencia al día de la noche cuando no se tiene una ventana por la cual mirar el cielo? De qué sirve el reloj cuando todas las horas se parecen entre sí? Aquí, entre las cuatro paredes blancas cada día es igual al día anterior, igual al que vendrá mañana.

Aquí entre las cuatro paredes blancas conozco ya cada esquina, cada grieta, cada sombra. He contado los ladrillos blancos una y otra vez. Son 376 para ser exactos. De esos 376 quince están rajados, aunque solo dos de ellos severamente.

Aquí entre las cuatro paredes blancas he hablado ya con todas las voces y conversado con todos los fantasmas. Ya no me quedan más historias ni más chistes que contar. Y es que se está más solo acá que afuera. Antes tenía la compañía de los sonidos, las luces y los colores de las calles, tenía la confidencialidad de mi libreta de chistes, conversaba con mis ilusiones y alguna que otra vez incluso tuve la compañía de otro ser humano.

A veces pienso en ella...Sophie. Recuerdo sus manos y su voz. Recuerdo sus palabras, sus caricias, recuerdo sus labios y el amor en su mirada. Me pregunto dónde estará en este momento... que estará haciendo...me pregunto si pensará en mí de vez en cuando. Me recordará siquiera? Me habrá podido perdonar por todo lo que hice?

Confieso que al llegar a este lugar me sentí inquebrantable. Hasta me divertía gastándole bromas a los doctores, a pesar de que reía solo pues ninguno de ellos me entendía. Pero con el pasar de las semanas sentí que algo en mí se iba apagando... y comencé nuevamente a morir. Se muere lentamente entre estas cuatro paredes. No de hambre, pues el estómago puede ser conquistado. Lo que mata es el infinito. El infinito es una como un enorme hoyo negro, es una nada. La nada es algo que empieza por enloquecer a un hombre, luego lo adormece y termina por asesinarlo sigilosamente y sin dejar rastro alguno.

El verde de mi cabello ya casi se ha perdido por completo. Quiere decir que ya debo llevar aquí varias semanas. Era Noviembre cuando todo sucedió. Me imagino que ya debemos estar cerca de la Navidad. Mmmm...la Navidad... Nunca tuve una pero siempre me agradaron las luces en los árboles y las decoraciones en las calles.

El sonido de la puerta que se abre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

\- Come!- dice una ruda voz de hombre y oigo como la puerta se vuelve a cerrar.

Observo la bandeja sin el más mínimo deseo o intención de comer. Volteo hacia el otro lado y apoyo mi frente contra la pared. Cierro los ojos pero no intento dormir. Nunca duermo aquí. No hay descanso posible en este lugar. Siento que no me he movido de este rincón en días. No es que no quiera, es que no tengo a dónde ir. Cuatro metros hacia cada lado es lo más lejos que puedo llegar. En una esquina está una cama pequeña y fría y en la otra el baño. Todo es blanco, las paredes, el piso, las sábanas...hasta mi propia ropa es blanca.

Al traerme aquí me quitaron las pocas cosas que traía conmigo. Me quitaron mi elegante traje rojo y mis hermosos zapatos cafés. Me quitaron mis cigarrillos y mi libreta, me quitaron mi pañuelo azul... De Sophie ya solo me quedan los recuerdos. Cierro los ojos y trato de recordar los momentos que pasé a su lado. Intento revivir en mi mente la cita que tuvimos aquel día maravilloso. Esa imagen tan fugaz se vuelve real por unos segundos y me lleva lejos de aquí. Por un instante siento que vuelvo a ser libre. Sonrío.

Alguien abre la puerta nuevamente. Vienen a recoger la comida que he dejado intacta. Ya debe estar fría.

\- No ha comido, doctora...- dice una voz de hombre. Es la misma voz que me trae la comida todos los días. Pero hoy ese hombre viene acompañado de la doctora que me atendió al llegar aquí la primera noche. Reconozco la voz de ella también.

\- Ya lleva una semana sin comer...

El hombre se acerca a mí con el plato y una cuchara en la mano.

\- Abre la boca!- me ordena.

No quiero. No tengo hambre. Ya he olvidado lo que es tener hambre. Soy libre de eso. Volteo hacia la pared y escondo mi cara en la esquina. Déjenme en paz. Solo quiero que me dejen en paz. Váyanse.

\- Vamos, si lo haces quizás te devolvamos esa extraña libreta tuya. O ese pañuelo azul que tanto deseas, eh?

Sé que mienten. No me darán nada de eso, ya lo sé. Solo se están burlando de mí. No digo nada. Ni siquiera levanto la vista.

\- Déjelo.- dice la mujer - En algún momento tendrá que comer.-

Ahora se dirige a mí.

\- Es hora de tus medicamentos, Arthur. Vamos a hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas?

En anteriores oportunidades me he resistido, me he rehusado a abrir la boca, les he escupido las píldoras en la cara o las he escondido bajo mi lengua para tirarlas luego. Pero todo eso solo me ha complicado más y sinceramente ya no tengo las fuerzas para resistirme. Háganme lo que quieran. Ya no me importa. Haga lo que haga, salgo perdiendo.

Así que simplemente acepto las píldoras y las tomo por propia voluntad. Su efecto es inmediato y me deja en un estado de adormecimiento pero al mismo tiempo me impiden dormir. Me privan del único consuelo que tengo, que es el sueño.

Mi única escapatoria de este laberinto está bloqueada, pues el suicidio se vuelve imposible sin una navaja, una soga o siquiera un borde afilado. A veces pienso en la eternidad que me resta por descontar en esta cárcel y me pregunto cuántos amaneceres y cuántos anocheceres más tengo que vivir sin siquiera poder contemplarlos. Entre las horas que se cuelan unas a otras he llorado mi desesperanza y en las interminables noches sin descanso que me acechan, he gritado el nombre de Sophie pidiendo auxilio. Pero nadie me ha escuchado, nadie ha venido. Y es que aquí en el infierno blanco hasta el mismo Dios se ha olvidado de mí.


	3. Cartas de sangre

Me siento desorientado. No sé si soñé o si solo estuve pensando. Oigo pasos acercándose a mi puerta. Ya debe ser de día. Si dormí fue en esta misma esquina y solo por unos pocos minutos. La puerta se abre y distingo dos siluetas que se me acercan. Una se queda de pie mientras que la otra se arrodilla a mi lado y toma mi muñeca. 

\- Su pulso está muy débil. - dice el hombre - Necesita comer. -

\- Administre otros 25 de Anafranil.

Es la doctora Kane quien está de pie entonces. Aunque su imagen es algo borrosa, la voz es inconfundible. Es más fría que el piso sobre el que estoy sentado. 

El asistente obedece. Sus manos heladas sujetan mi brazo, siento la aguja perforando mi piel y el líquido frío expandiéndose por mis venas. Cierro los ojos. He aprendido a nos resistirme. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, las imágenes se vuelven más nítidas y algo de claridad regresa a mi mente. 

\- Déjanos solos.- dice la doctora.

El asistente se retira mientras que ella se mantiene de pie frente a mí. 

\- Conversemos, Arthur.

En cuanto a su indiferencia, la Doctora Kane me recuerda mucho a la trabajadora social que veía cuando estaba en libertad. Sin embargo aquella era…cómo decirlo…menos persuasiva en sus métodos. Digamos simplemente que la Doctora Kane tiene más recursos para forzar a los pacientes y no tiene miedo de utilizarlos. 

\- Por qué te resistes a comer?

\- No tengo hambre…

\- No podemos dejar que mueras de hambre.

\- Entiendo. Sería un problema para su institución…

\- Entiendes perfectamente. Negociemos entonces. Debe haber algo que desees. Todos deseamos algo.

\- Pero yo ya tengo todo lo que deseo.

\- Cómo dices? No tienes nada. Ni siquiera tu libertad.

\- Jajaja - me río. 

Las personas son tan simples. Solo perciben las cosas que ven. Desear algo vuelve esclavo al hombre, lo hace esclavo de la esperanza, lo obliga a seguir adelante aún cuando no debería. Mata al deseo, y matarás también a la decepción. Yo no deseo nada y por eso lo tengo todo… Tengo incluso mi libertad pues mi cuerpo podrá estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes, pero mis pensamientos están más allá de los barrotes de acero, mucho más allá de cualquier horizonte. 

\- De qué te ríes? 

\- Jajaja, no lo entendería...

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. 

\- Arthur, estás esperando morirte?

\- No deseo morir…- digo, encogiéndome de hombros - …Pero tampoco estoy ansioso por seguir viviendo….- 

\- Qué tal un cigarrillo?

La doctora busca en su bolsillo, saca una cajetilla y me ofrece uno. Trato de ignorar su oferta tan tentadora. Definitivamente extraño ese placer, pero puedo dominarlo. Así que simplemente declino con un gesto. La doctora guarda la cajetilla. 

\- Sabes que puedo hacerte poner en solitario, cierto?

Por primera vez desde que entró levanto la vista y la miro directamente a los ojos. Su cara me sonríe pero sus ojos la traicionan. En su voz detecto inmediatamente la no tan sutil amenaza. 

\- He vivido en solitario toda mi vida… No pierda su tiempo conmigo, doctora. Lo único que alguna vez quise ni usted ni nadie me lo puede dar.

La mujer voltea y sin decir una sola palabra se retira. 

  
Los martes por la tarde son días de visitas. A todos los reclusos de Arkham se les permite recibir visitas siempre y cuando su comportamiento haya sido adecuado…lo que sea que eso signifique. Me doy cuenta de que ya deben ser las 3 p.m. cuando empiezo a oír pasos. Los internos se dirigen hacia la sala de visitas y los pasillos se llenan de voces. No puedo distinguir lo que dicen, pero ciertamente puedo percibir la emoción en el ambiente. El único buen día en la semana de un interno. Me pongo de pie y me paro detrás de la puerta de mi celda. Hay una diminuta ventana por la que logro ver una parte de la sala común. El martes por la tarde es lo que marca mi noción del tiempo. Este momento es mi única guía para navegar a través del inmenso océano del tiempo. Ha pasado otra semana. 

Ahí están los doctores acompañando a los internos. Ambos grupos visten uniformes blancos, pero no es difícil distinguir a cuál de ellos pertenece cada individuo. Es la forma de andar la que los delata. Ningún doctor camina con la cabeza baja y ningún interno camina con prisa. Recuerdo los días en que trabajaba en el hospital de niños. Me ponía uno de esos uniformes de doctor encima de mi traje de payaso. “El doctor de la risa”, ese fui yo durante unos pocos días. Algunos de los internos están esposados, pero la mayoría tiene las manos libres. Si yo tuviera alguien que me visite, estaría en el primer grupo, pues desde que entré aquí me categorizaron como “altamente peligroso”. 

De pronto se abren las puertas y comienzan a llegar los visitantes, esos extraños hombres y mujeres que parecen venir desde otro mundo. Su ropa de colores le inyecta algo de vida a este cementerio blanco y lo vuelve tolerable por unas pocas horas. Es este el momento en el que cada vez, inevitablemente se acelera mi corazón. Por unos minutos vuelvo a ser prisionero de aquello que intento tan desesperadamente escapar…la esperanza. La ilusión de que alguien vendrá a verme es más fuerte que la razón. Sé muy bien que no tengo a nadie. Sé que nadie vendrá. Y aún así no puedo dejar de buscar su rostro entre las personas que van y vienen. Las puertas se cierran y los visitantes se dirigen hacia las habitaciones aledañas junto con sus familiares. Ya solo quedan algunos doctores en la sala común, que es hasta donde alcanza mi vista. 

Doy la espalda hacia la puerta y me deslizo hasta el suelo. Los latidos de mi corazón retoman su ritmo apático y mi vista se vuelve a perder entre los ladrillos blancos. Cierro los ojos. 

\- Fleck…Arthur Fleck - 

Abro los ojos. Alguien dijo mi nombre?

\- Por favor… - 

Yo conozco esa voz. Con un salto me pongo de pie y miro otra vez por la ventana. No puede ser. Es ella!! Es Sophie!! Sophie, viniste a verme!! No me has olvidado!! Es Sophie con su abrigo café y un pañuelo en el cabello. Sophie que en una mano sostiene un bolso y en la otra mi corazón. 

Uno de los doctores se le acerca. No logro escuchar lo que le dice, pero sí la escucho a ella.

\- Por favor, déjeme verlo. 

\- Es imposible, señorita. Por favor entienda. Es un criminal peligroso.

No, no, por favor!! Déjenme verla!! Yo no le haría daño a Sophie. Jamás lo haría!! No a ella. Por favor!!

Veo que discute con el doctor, pero él solo niega con la cabeza. Otro hombre uniformado se acerca y toma a Sophie por el brazo.

\- Lo lamento, pero debe irse, señorita.

\- NOOO!!- grito, golpeando mis puños contra la puerta - SOPHIE!! SOPHIEEEEEE!!!!-

No puede oírme. Las paredes de mi celda no lo permiten. El oficial guía a Sophie hacia la salida y la pierdo de vista. 

\- SOPHIEEEE!!! 

Es inútil. Me dejo caer en el piso y espero…espero durante horas.

La puerta se abre. Es el asistente que vino esta mañana. Me trae la cena. Deposita la bandeja sobre la cama y sin decir nada se dirige nuevamente a la salida. 

\- Hay algo que quiero…dígale a la doctora Kane.- 

El muchacho parece sorprendido.

\- Está bien. 

Me siento en la cama. Inspecciono el plato de comida. Se ve horrible. No siento el más mínimo deseo de comer. Minutos después la puerta se abre nuevamente.

\- Me dijeron que querías verme, Arthur. Qué sucede?- pregunta la doctora sin acercarse. 

\- Hay algo…algo que deseo…

\- Y qué es? 

\- Primero necesito saber que me lo dará. 

\- Eso depende de ti… comerás?

\- Lo haré si usted cumple con su parte del trato. 

\- Te escucho.

\- Hoy vino una mujer a visitarme. No la dejaron pasar. Tengo derecho a recibir una visita semanal, igual que los demás internos.

\- No puedo darte eso. No puedo arriesgar la integridad física de ninguna persona que quisiera venir a verte. 

\- Entonces no hay trato.

\- Muy bien. 

La doctora se dirige hacia la puerta. 

\- Espere…

Se detiene y voltea a verme. 

\- Quiero mi libreta. Eso. Mi libreta. 

Me mira con algo de desconfianza. Parece evaluar la situación. 

\- Termina el plato y veré que la traigan.

La doctora se queda viendo. Sabe que si se va, tiraré la comida por la tasa. Así que hago mi mayor esfuerzo y me obligo a terminar la hasta la última cuchara de sopa. Tengo náuseas.

La doctora parece satisfecha y se retira. A los pocos minutos regresa el asistente y me entrega mi libreta. Verla me trae muchos recuerdos. La abro y veo que está tal como la dejé. Aún están los restos de las dos páginas que le arranqué. Una se convirtió en una flor y la otra en una carta.

El asistente recoge la bandeja y el plato vacío.

\- Espere! - digo antes de que se marche - No me traído un lápiz.-

\- Usted pidió la libreta.

\- Pero cómo escribiré si no tengo un lápiz?

\- Ese no es mi problema. Usted pidió la libreta.

Con eso se retira.

Arranco una página más. Debo escribirle a Sophie. Necesito hacerlo!! Tengo el papel, pero no tengo tinta. Busco a mi alrededor. Necesito algo, cualquier cosa con la que pueda escribir. Nada, no tengo nada. Maldita sea!! Desperdicié mi oportunidad pidiendo una libreta que no me sirve para nada!! La desesperación se apodera de mí y golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared. Una, dos, tres veces. Cada vez con más fuerza. Todo es inútil. Nunca volveré a verla, nunca más hablaré con ella…

De pronto una gota se sangre cae sobre mi ropa blanca. Mi nariz está sangrando a causa de los golpes. Las gotas se convierten un chorro. Me limpio con una mano y mis dedos se tiñen de rojo. Aguarden…

\- Jajajajaja!!

Claro, eso es!! Recojo la hoja de papel del suelo y con la tinta de mis venas comienzo a escribir. 

\- Jajajajja!!

Mis dedos trazan letras inevitablemente grandes. Necesitaré más que una sola hoja para escribirlo todo y definitivamente necesitaré más tinta. Golpeo mi cabeza de nuevo hasta hacer fluir la sangre suficiente como para escribir todo lo que le quiero decir a Sophie. 

Arranco otra y otra página. Las lleno de ambos lados. Creo que escribí un libro completo. Mi vista se vuelve borrosa, me siento mareado. Me cuestas distinguir las letras que estoy formando. Solo veo manchas rojas…luego manchas negras delante de mis ojos. La habitación comienza girar y de repente todo se oscurece.


	4. El mensajero

Las voces murmuran en mi cabeza. Qué están diciéndome? Abro los ojos. Me duele mucho la cabeza. Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi celda. Cómo llegué aquí? Me incorporo pero algo me detiene. Miro a un costado y veo que mi mano izquierda está esposada a la cama mientras que la derecha está conectada a una sonda por la que el suero que gotea lentamente. Estoy en la enfermería. Por qué estoy aquí?

\- Arthur…

Miro hacia el otro lado y veo a la doctora Kane sentada junto a mi cama.

\- Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Hacer qué cosa?

\- Tratabas de suicidarte?

\- Qué? De qué habla?

Intento recordar qué sucedió y cómo llegué hasta aquí.

\- Te di lo que pediste. Te di tu libreta.

La libreta. El muchacho me la trajo. No me trajo el lápiz. Ah sí…ahora recuerdo.

\- Arthur, respóndeme. Intentabas acabar con tu vida?

\- Jajajaja….

\- Arthur!

\- Yo solo trataba de escribir una carta.

\- Una carta a quién?

\- A ella…a la mujer que vino a verme…

\- No vino nadie.

\- Si lo hizo. Vino a verme el martes, el día de visita. Yo la vi.

\- Nadie vino, Arthur. Es otra de tus fantasías?

\- No lo es. Ella es real, una persona de carne y hueso y un corazón que me ama. Se llama Sophie, Sophie Dumond y vive en mi mismo edificio, en el apartamento 8B. Trabaja en un banco y tiene una hija pequeña que se llama Gigi.

\- No hay registros de ninguna persona con ese nombre.

\- Los registros no son más que papeles.

Es esto lo que le hicieron a Penny? Me pregunto cuántos de los internos en Arkham están realmente locos y a cuántos solo les hacen creer que lo están.

\- Aún no me has dicho por qué intentaste acabar con tu vida.

\- Se lo dije. Yo solo trataba de escribir una carta. Ya no quiero hablar. Puedo volver a mi celda?

\- Te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes. Perdiste mucha sangre. 

\- Quiero irme de aquí. Por favor, quíteme las esposas. Me lastiman.

\- No puedo dejar que vuelvas a hacerte daño.

La doctora me mira por un momento. Su mirada siempre es vacía. Sus ojos siempre son fríos, como los ojos de las personas que calculan. No le importa lo que me suceda, le importa su trabajo.

El enfermero llega para hacer su ronda. Saluda a la doctora, controla mis signos vitales y los anota en una hoja. 

\- El pulso está estable, doctora. Temperatura y presión arterial normales.

\- Bien, gracias.- dice la doctora Kane. Revisa los datos en el papel y se lo devuelve al asistente.

\- Adjunte esto a la documentación que le di y déjela sobre aquella mesa. El muchacho de la sección de archivos vendrá en seguida a buscarla. Puede retirarse.

Mis ojos caen sobre el archivador que sostiene el asistente. Tiene mi nombre en el dorso.

**_Paciente: Arthur Fleck_ **   
**_Caso 4478_ **

Es grueso, muy grueso. Cuántos documentos contiene? Se ve dañado y viejo, como si hubiera estado guardado durante años. De pronto algo sucede en mi cabeza. Es difícil de describir. Se siente como un viaje al pasado. Como si hubiera una falla en la línea del tiempo. Como si el reloj girara en sentido contrario por un abrir y cerrar de ojos. He vivido este momento antes. Y de pronto esa sensación tan rápido como vino se va. Mis ojos siguen fijos sobre el archivador. Las hojas que sobresalen se ven desgastadas, sus bordes amarillentos. Las de más atrás sin embargo son blancas, son recientes, como la que acaba de añadir el enfermero. Mi historial es demasiado largo para las pocas semanas que llevo aquí. Y entonces lo comprendo…he estado aquí antes.

El muchacho deja el archivador sobre una mesa y se retira.

La doctora me mira algo impacientada.

\- Arthur, queremos rehabilitarte. Trato de ayudarte. Pero no es posible si no pones de tu parte, comprendes?

Rehabilitarme…

Es curioso como las personas deforman el significado de las palabras.

\- Es por eso que me dejan en un cuarto oscuro y frío? Es por eso que me quitan mis cosas? Me niegan la visita de la única persona en el mundo a la que le importo. Me encadenan y me llenan de píldoras que no me dejan ni vivir ni dormir. Eso me “rehabilitará”? No conozco esa palabra, es la primera vez que la escucho y no tiene ningún significado para mí. Cómo quieren que un hombre vuelva ser un hombre si lo tratan como a una bestia? Le preocupa que intente suicidarme, doctora? No se preocupe, usted está haciendo un magnífico trabajo matando lo poco de vida que queda en mí.

\- Aún no me has dicho nada sobre los eventos que te trajeron hasta aquí. Sabes por qué estás encerrado, cierto? Has pensado en las cosas que hiciste?

\- Jajajajajajaja.

\- Arthur…

\- Déjeme solo. Déjeme en paz.

Me recuesto sobre un costado en la medida que las esposas lo permiten y le doy la espalda. Oigo sus pasos que se alejan y la puerta que se cierra. Espero unos segundos y vuelvo a sentarme. Intento levantarme para obtener el archivador pero las esposas me detienen. Tiro de ellas pero es en vano. No puedo soltarme. 

La puerta se vuelve a abrir. Me quedo quieto. Pero no es ella. Esperen…yo lo conozco! Conozco a este hombre! Es el muchacho a quien le arrebaté los registros de Penny. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y el hombre se detiene. Me reconoce?

\- Buenas noches, eeeh solo vine a retirar esto. - dice el hombre, tomando el archivador.

\- Espere!! - digo antes de que pueda marcharse.

\- Yo lo conozco, vine aquí antes, antes de ser encerrado. Vine a buscar los registros de mi madre, Penny Fleck. Usted lo consiguió para mí.

\- Te recuerdo.

\- Usted parece un buen hombre. Ayúdeme por favor!

\- Perdón? Cómo dice?

\- Una mujer vino a verme el día de visitas. Usted debe haber registrado su visita. Es morena y muy linda. Se llama Sophie. Ella preguntó por mí y no la dejaron pasar. Por favor, usted la ha visto. Tiene que haberla visto.

\- Lo siento. No recuerdo. Vienen muchas personas. 

\- Ayúdame a encontrarla. Por favor, si vuelve, dele esto.

Junto a la cena que me dejó el enfermero está una servilleta. La tomo con la mano que tengo libre y la pliego hasta formar un ave.

\- Por favor… - suplico.

El hombre me mira por un instante. Toma el ave de papel en su mano y lo observa.

\- Es tu familiar?

\- No…

\- Es una amiga?

\- Es la persona que me ama…

El hombre se queda pensativo. 

\- Lo lamento - dice - No puedo ayudarte. -

Pero guarda el papel en su bolsillo.

Han transcurrido los días y Sophie no ha vuelto. No he sabido nada de ella ni del mensajero. Estoy de vuelta en mi celda, pero me quitaron el privilegio de tener las manos libres. Dicen que es por mi propio bien. 

Mi querida Sophie, el sol nunca brilla a través de mi ventana. Hasta las sombras huyen de este lugar. He aprendido que la miseria ama la soledad. No quiero que me veas así, pero aún así te seguiré esperando porque no tengo más remedio.

Pensé que no habían cadenas que pudieran atarme, pero las hay y las siento alrededor de mis tobillos y alrededor de mis manos, cortándome las venas. Son más terribles y más poderosas que las esposas de metal que me han colocado y la llave la tienes solo tú. Me condena el deseo verte de nuevo y ese deseo me obliga a seguir… a esperar a que entres de nuevo por aquella puerta y preguntes por mí. 

Estaré aquí, Sophie, encadenado por la duda, con la herida abierta, esperándote todos los días, soñándote todas las noches hasta que vuelva a verte o hasta que la mano del destino me abra la tapa de la tumba y me deje por fin descansar en ella.


	5. Mosaico

\- Buenas tardes, señor. Vengo a ver al paciente Arthur Fleck.

\- No es día de visitas.

El hombre al otro lado del vidrio se muestra indiferente.

\- Lo sé y en verdad lamento molestarlo, señor, pero…

\- Dígaselo al siguiente. Mi turno ha terminado.

El hombre se levanta y se retira.

Son las seis de la tarde. Vengo a penas salgo del trabajo. Espero lo más que puedo. El último martes logré escabullirme entre las visitas que venían a ver a los otros internos y entrar hasta la sala común. Pero fue en vano. A pesar de eso, he seguido viviendo todos los días y hoy es solo uno más.

Un joven muchacho toma el lugar del anterior.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita. En qué puedo ayudarle?

Su rostro es amable. Es la primera vez que lo veo.

\- Buenas tardes. Vengo a ver al paciente Arthur Fleck.

\- Lo siento, hoy no se reciben visitas. Vuelva el martes.

\- Si, lo sé…- dejo caer los hombros.

Vuelvo a levantar la vista y trato de mirarlo a los ojos. Para sorpresa mía, el hombre sostiene la mirada. A diferencia de los anteriores, no mira hacia otro lado.

\- Señor…hace cinco semanas que vengo todos los días y seguiré viniendo aunque llueva, truene o llegue el fin del mundo y esperaré las horas que sean necesarias aunque sea solo para volver otra vez al día siguiente.

El muchacho se queda mudo por un instante.

\- Cómo dijo que se llama el hombre al que busca?

\- Arthur…Arthur Fleck.

Algo en su mirada cambia. Mira hacia ambos lados del pasillo y luego vuelve a mirarme a mí. Lleva una mano hacia el bolsillo de su camisa y saca algo de él que no logro reconocer. Lo coloca debajo de su mano y lo desliza por debajo de la ventanilla.

Es un ave de papel hecha por las mismas manos que me fabricaron una rosa. La levanto con cuidado y al reconocer a Arthur en ella una lágrima de felicidad corre por mi cara.

El muchacho me mira.

\- Es usted…- dice entonces, como si me reconociera - Espéreme aquí…no se vaya. Creo que puedo ayudarle.-

Mi corazón late con fuerza. No me atrevo a moverme de mi sitio. Escucho pasos acercándose. Dos pares de pies. Volteo y veo al mismo joven acompañado por una mujer mayor. Viste un uniforme blanco y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Buenas tardes…

\- Me dijeron que viene a ver al Señor Fleck. Es así?

\- Sí, doctora. Yo…

\- Considere esto una absoluta excepción. Venga conmigo.

Me quedo perpleja ante sus palabras. Ni siquiera logro agradecerle al muchacho y solo me apresuro a seguir a la mujer hasta el final del pasillo donde se detiene y voltea a verme. Su mirada es seria y fría. Se ve cansada.

\- Es usted quien vino a verlo el martes pasado?

\- Si…

Se queda pensativa por un largo rato.

\- Mire…esto está fuera del protocolo. A los pacientes como él no se les permite tener visitas. Pero como dijo el muchacho, quizás usted podría ayudarme a ayudarle.

No comprendo bien, pero algo me dice que tengo una oportunidad. La doctora suspira cansada y sus hombros caen ligeramente.

\- Seré sincera con usted, señorita…?

\- Dumond, Sophie Dumond.

\- Señorita Dumond, Arthur se niega a hablar con cualquiera de nosotros y realmente necesito que lo haga. He agotado todos los recursos.

Algo en eso suena mal, pero no me atrevo a preguntar.

\- En pocas semanas Arthur deberá enfrentar un juicio. Deberá responder ante una corte por seis homicidios, tres de ellos premeditados.

\- Entiendo…

\- Si se establece que Arthur estaba en su sano juicio cuando cometió los asesinatos, enfrentará cadena perpetua en una prisión de máxima seguridad, si es que tiene suerte.

\- Si tiene suerte?

\- No sé si está al tanto, señorita Dumond, pero en este estado la pena de muerte sigue vigente.

\- Qué me quiere decir con todo esto?

\- Quiere decir que si logramos convencer a la corte de que Arthur sufría severos trastornos mentales cuando cometió esos actos, y que se encontraba bajo la influencia o bien bajo la ausencia de ciertas sustancias prescritas, podrá evitarse tal condena.

Sus palabras son difíciles de procesar. Se sienten como un golpe en la cara.

\- Jamás será libre…cierto?

\- No. Pero salvaría su vida. Y al menos podría quedarse aquí donde recibe la asistencia que necesita.

Reprimo las lágrimas que se asoman a mis ojos.

\- Cómo puedo ayudarle a Arthur?- pregunto.

\- Necesito hablar con él. Pero como le decía, él se rehúsa a hablar conmigo o con cualquiera de los doctores. Si no coopera, no puedo saber lo que pasó. Si no me cuenta su versión de los hechos, no puedo establecer un perfil psiquiátrico y el abogado que le proporcionen no sabrá como defenderlo ante el juez.

\- Entonces, sí le importa Arthur, verdad? Usted también quiere ayudarle.

\- No se confunda, señorita Dumond, Arthur es un asesino. Pero creo que incluso los asesinos merecen una defensa justa.

La doctora toma asiento un una banca, se quita los lentes y se frota los ojos, visiblemente cansados. Tomo asiento a su lado.

\- Arthur no solo se niega a hablar con nosotros. También se rehúsa a comer. Intentó suicidarse en más de una ocasión.

Más de una vez? Arthur…

\- Por favor… - le digo - Déjeme hablar con él.-

La doctora me mira. Duda.

\- Por favor, déjeme intentarlo…- insisto.

\- Como le dije, él no habla con nadie.

\- Hablará conmigo.

La mujer se pone de pie y vuelve a colocarse los lentes.

\- Está bien. Pero no correré riesgos innecesarios. Un guardia la acompañará.

Sigo a la doctora a lo largo de un estrecho pasillo en el segundo piso. Un guardia uniformado camina a mi lado. Nos detenemos delante de la última puerta a mano derecha.

\- Estaremos vigilando desde aquí afuera. Si él intenta hacerle daño, el guardia estará listo para entrar.

\- No será necesario.- le aseguro.

Me asomo a la pequeña ventana. Tengo que pararme de puntas para ver al interior de la celda. Ahí está. Mi corazón se detiene. Su cabello está teñido de un verde intenso y su cara está pintada, igual que el día que lo vi por la tele.

Miro a la doctora quien parece adivinar lo que estoy pensando.

\- Como le dije, agoté todos los recursos. Primero le di su libreta y no funcionó. Después de que intentó suicidarse y estuvo en la enfermería por varios días, accedí a darle la pintura que pedía. Aún así, no logré sacar una sola palabra de su boca.

Mi vista vuelve hacia el interior de la celda y al payaso que yace inmóvil en una esquina. Tiene ambas manos esposadas a los barrotes de la cama y aunque pudiera estar sentado encima de ella, parece preferir el suelo. Su cabeza está apoyada contra la pared y su mirada está perdida en ninguna parte. Está aún más delgado que antes, si es que eso es posible. Mi pobre Arthur…qué le hicieron?

\- Por favor, quítenle las esposas.

El guardia niega con la cabeza.

\- Por favor… bajo mi propio riesgo.

\- No.- dice la doctora - Mis condiciones son claras. No correré riesgos. -

Me resigno y me aparto para que puedan abrir la puerta.

\- Tiene diez minutos.-

Doy un paso hacia adentro y la puerta se cierra detrás de mí. Me quito los tacones para no hacer ningún ruido que pueda asustarlo y camino cuatro pasos hasta quedar parada justo delante de él.

Está tan diferente. La pintura de payaso esconde su piel y transforma sus facciones. Parece otro hombre totalmente distinto al que yo recuerdo. No se ha percatado de mi presencia. Algo en su rostro inmóvil me resulta inquietante, me asusta la ausencia en su mirada. Pienso en la última vez que lo vi. Tenía una mirada similar. Estaba ahí y al mismo tiempo no estaba presente. No parpadea ni una sola vez, no sé si siquiera respira. Parece un muñeco de trapo, una estatua blanca y fría con ojos de vidrio que ven a través de mí, como si no estuviera ahí. Lentamente me agacho hasta quedar sentada frente a él. Dónde estás, Arthur? En qué mundo lejano te encuentras, tan apartado de mí? 

Dudo por un segundo antes de acercar mis labios y besar su frente, justo en aquel pequeño espacio donde termina la pintura blanca y comienza su cabellera verde.

Me alejo a penas lo necesario para poder ver de nuevo esa cara que no reconozco. Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, Arthur parpadea un par de veces y entonces me ve. Sus ojos parecen iluminarse y esos ojos que hace un instante parecían tan distantes de pronto cobran vida. Me ven. Y me doy cuenta de que siguen siendo los mismos ojos llenos de magia y de cicatrices. Esa chispa que había en ellos, aunque muy débil, sigue ahí. El verde se ve más aguado y vidrioso a causa de las lágrimas que comienzan a inundar sus órbitas y a pesar de que la sonrisa está pintada, puedo ver una sonrisa genuina asomarse a sus delgados labios. Ahora lo reconozco. Sin duda es él, ese hombre que aún siendo tan simple, no se parece a ningún otro. 

\- Sophie!

\- Arthur…

\- Viniste! No me has olvidado…

\- Cómo podría? He venido todos los días…

Le muestro el ave de papel que guardé en mi bolsillo. Veo la alegría que baña la cara de Arthur al ver que su mensaje me llegó. Sus manos tiran de las esposas, haciendo chocar el metal contra el metal.

\- Quisiera darte un abrazo…

Y es así como me acerco aún más, eliminando los centímetros de distancia que nos separan y lo abrazo. Nuestros cuerpos se funden el uno con el otro en ese abrazo que se siente como llegar a casa después de un largo día. Arthur apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y aunque no puedo ver su rostro, sé que está sonriendo.

Hay momentos en los que no es necesario decir nada más, pues las palabras habitan en el mundo terrenal y las almas que son infinitas se entienden en un lenguaje propio, más parecido al silencio.

Sé que solo tengo diez minutos, pero aún así dedico casi la mitad de ellos a este abrazo.

Cuando por fin lo suelto, mis ojos caen sobre sus manos. La piel alrededor de sus muñecas está lastimada por el roce permanente con el metal pero también hay heridas ahí causadas por él mismo.

El tiempo se me va de las manos.

\- Arthur…hay algo que quiero pedirte…

No dice nada, solo me mira atentamente. Coloco mi mano derecha sobre su mejilla y Arthur se apoya en ella sin dejar de mirarme ni por un segundo.

\- Quiero pedirte que no te rindas.

\- Sophie, yo…

\- Shhh! - lo interrumpo antes de que pueda negarse o decir algo que no estoy preparada para oír.

\- Arthur, _por favor no te hagas daño_.

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas se escapen de mis ojos al imaginarlo muerto aquí, sólo y en este lugar espantoso.

\- Sophie, no! No llores, por favor! Dime qué debo hacer y lo haré.

Seco mis lágrimas y tomo sus manos entre las mías.

\- Dales lo que piden, Arthur. Habla con los doctores. Tal vez puedan ayudarnos. - le suplico.

\- No confío en ellos…- dice Arthur en voz baja, mirando hacia la puerta.

Tanto el guardia como la Doctora Kane nos miran a través de la pequeña ventana.

\- Vendré todas las semanas. Esperaré durante horas si es necesario. Pero solo me dejarán verte si hablas.

Aprieto sus manos con fuerza.

\- No dejaré que te lastimen, Arthur. Lo prometo.

Arthur se queda pensativo por un momento.

\- Hablaré si estás a mi lado y solo cuando estés a mi lado.

Sonrío aliviada porque veo una luz asomarse al final del camino, aunque débil como el fuego de una vela y efímera como una estrella fugaz.

\- Está bien…

Me quedan quizás dos minutos. Recuerdo que traigo algo en mi bolso. Lo abro y saco mi diario, en el que nunca volví a escribir una sola palabra después de aquel día. Entre sus hojas encuentro un papel suelto, doblado en dos. 

\- Gigi hizo esto para ti.

Arthur intenta recibir el papel en sus manos, olvidando otra vez que tiene las esposas puestas. Lo abro por él y le muestro el dibujo que le hizo mi hija.

\- Lo cargo conmigo desde el primer día que vine a buscarte aquí. Le prometí que te lo daría.

Una hermosa sonrisa se asoma a los labios de Arthur al ver el solitario globo azul pintado sobre el fondo blanco.

\- Gracias! - susurra, sonriendo también con los ojos.

Vuelvo a doblar el papel en dos y lo guardo en su libreta. De repente, tan rápido como vino, la sonrisa escapa de su rostro.

\- Ella…sabe lo que hice?- pregunta asustado.

\- No, Arthur.

\- Por favor, Sophie…que no sepa en lo que me convertí…

Y entonces una lágrima solitaria cae de su ojo, dibujando un camino entre la pintura. 

\- No lo sabrá… - le prometo secando esa lágrima con mi mano.

Sus ojos vidriosos me miran y en ellos hay miles de palabras sin decir.

\- Sophie, sé que nunca seré libre. Pero haré lo que me pidan si es que a cambio de eso me dejan verte aunque sea solo por un segundo.

Tiene una sonrisa triste. Veo la resignación en su mirada. Hago lo posible por contener mis propias lágrimas. En el fondo sé que tiene razón. Nunca le darán la libertad. Pero acaso puedo salir por esa puerta sin mirar atrás? Acaso puedo dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, esperando una condena que él mismo no sabe que pende sobre su cabeza? No. No puedo hacer eso. De la misma forma en que no puedo aceptar que sea ese el destino de este hombre al que yo quiero.

Me queda solo un minuto.

Y es así que hago lo único que en ese momento parece tener algún sentido. Tomo su cara entre mis manos, me acerco, cierro los ojos y presiono mis labios delicadamente contra los suyos. Puedo sentirlo en la forma en que se queda completamente quieto, lo delata la manera en que contiene la respiración. Arthur nunca antes ha besado a una mujer y el beso que yo le di probablemente no lo recuerda. Pero nada de eso importa porque este es un beso muy distinto a cualquier otro. No se parece a ninguno que haya dado antes y ciertamente nunca volveré a sentir uno igual jamás. No se han inventado palabras en nuestro idioma ni en ningún otro que puedan capturar la naturaleza de este beso.

Al abrir los ojos nuestras miradas se conectan, la vida se vuelve a asomar a su rostro y ese amor inexplicable que siento por él se convierte en la única certeza cuando todo lo demás es incierto.

\- No te abandones, Arthur y yo no te abandonaré a ti.

No podría dejarlo atrás aunque quisiera. Cómo renunciar cuando hay algo de esperanza, por más pequeña que sea? Quién no desea ver lo que trae el mañana? Algo en mi interior me dice que aún quedan páginas por escribir en la vida de Arthur.

Después de todo…qué se hace con los restos fragmentados de algo hermoso? Especialmente con algo hecho de vidrio.

Se hace algo aún más hermoso. Se hace un mosaico.


	6. Sombras

Finalmente el invierno ha llegado a la ciudad. No sé la fecha, pero siento un frío más intenso atravesando las paredes de mi habitación mientras maquillo mi cara. Es difícil hacerlo con una sola mano libre y con nada más que un plato de aluminio como espejo, pero me pinto todos los días. Me pinto porque quiero llevar mi verdadera cara, pero también lo hago porque quiero que ella me vea sonreír. Hoy es martes después de todo. 

Cuando Sophie viene a verme, mi semana gris se llena de color y vuelvo a sentir la música en mi interior. El cielo me concede un día por cada mil noches. 

La sala común se llena de visitantes. Por primera vez no tengo que observar desde mi ventana. Estoy aquí aunque con las manos esposadas y con un guardia a mi lado, esperando a alguien. Comienzo a entender que ese el tesoro más preciado que un hombre pueda poseer… tener a alguien a quien esperar.

Mi corazón se acelera al verla entrar por la puerta. Hoy trae un abrigo negro, más grueso que el café que lleva en otoño. Sus manos están cubiertas por un par de guantes y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello ilumina su cara. Sus ojos me buscan entre las demás personas y al encontrarme sonríen. Me levanto en seguida y Sophie me saluda con un abrazo que mis manos esposadas no pueden devolver. 

Antes de poder decirnos una sola palabra, el guardia me toma del brazo y me guía hacia la oficina de la Dra. Kane. Mi día de visita es distinto al de los otros internos. La única razón para permitirme recibir una visita es que acceda a los interrogatorios. Sophie me acompaña y se queda esperándome afuera. No le permiten entrar, pero sé que me mira a través de la ventana. Sé que está ahí y que si hablo tendré veinte minutos con ella al terminar. Ese es el trato. 

Nunca me gustaron estas sesiones. No sé como responder a las preguntas que me hacen porque no sé qué es lo que desean oír. La doctora graba nuestras conversaciones. Todo lo que digo queda registrado. A mi derecha el guardia me vigila atentamente. Cualquier movimiento que haga, por más mínimo que sea, es interpretado como una amenaza. No me siento como el diablo, pero para ellos lo soy.

La doctora Kane revisa algunos documentos y toma notas pero no logro descifrar su letra. Tiene todos mis registros sobre la mesa en aquel archivador que lleva mi nombre. Caso 4478. Los papeles que contiene saben más sobre mi pasado de lo que yo mismo sé. 

\- Háblame de las sesiones que tenías con la terapeuta que veías.

\- Qué quiere saber?

\- Cuál era su propósito?

\- No lo sé.

\- Qué sucedía en esas sesiones?

\- Hacía preguntas y me daba recetas. No le interesaban las respuestas. Yo iba por las recetas.

\- Veo aquí que tomabas siete medicamentos diferentes, en su mayoría antidepresivos.

\- Así es.

\- Te sentías mejor?

\- No sentía nada. 

\- Habían momentos en los que te sentías mejor?

\- Cuando veía a Sophie.

\- Entiendo. Dirías que en esos momentos te sentías feliz?

\- No lo sé. No entiendo bien esa palabra.

\- Cómo describirías tus sentimientos cuando estabas con ella?

\- Me sentía _vivo_.

\- Sufrías de depresión?

A veces las personas tienen tristeza en su interior de la misma forma en que tienen el cabello negro o los ojos cafés. Simplemente la tienen. Por lo que sé, la tristeza siempre ha sido parte de mí… como una sombra. Existe sobre la tierra algún hombre que pueda separarse de su sombra? Esa tristeza me saludaba cada mañana al despertar y se acostaba conmigo por las noches. Bailaba a mi lado, reía con mis chistes y lloraba con mis lágrimas. Espiaba por encima de mi hombro cuando escribía mis pensamientos y me miraba a los ojos a través de cada espejo y cada ventana. La tristeza ha sido mi compañera al andar por las calles de la ciudad y me ha prestado consuelo al sentarse a mi lado cuando estaba caído. Es ella la única que ha visto cada rincón de mi oscuridad. No le temo, pues la conozco y se ha vuelto mi amiga. Incluso en este momento está sentada a mi lado y sus palabras, al igual que las mías, también quedan inmortalizada en los registros. Hasta cuando estoy con Sophie, ella está sentada entre nosotros y en esos momentos me sonríe porque a veces la tristeza puede tener tanta belleza. No todas las lágrimas son amargas. 

\- Arthur?

\- Si?

\- Pregunté si sufrías de depresión.

\- Creo que eso es lo que dice mi registro. 

\- El día en que le disparaste a los tres hombres en el subterráneo ya no estabas tomando tus medicamentos. Correcto?

\- Así es.

\- Por qué dejaste de tomarlos?

\- Se suspendió el servicio social. No pude obtener las recetas.

\- Cuántos días llevabas sin ellos?

\- Algunos ya se habían acabado, otros no. No recuerdo exactamente.

\- El día del hecho, te sentías diferente a causa de la ausencia de los medicamentos? 

\- Me sentía igual que siempre. 

\- Tuviste alucinaciones, ataques de ansiedad o pánico repentino?

\- No. 

\- Dirías que te sucedía algo fuera de lo normal ese día?

\- Perdí mi empleo.

\- Por qué les disparaste a esos hombres?

\- Porque me asaltaron. 

\- Entiendo. Pero necesito determinar por qué reaccionaste de la manera en que lo hiciste. 

\- Porque me asaltaron. 

\- Dirías que estabas experimentando falta de claridad en tus pensamientos? 

\- No.

\- Sentías que estabas haciendo algo que en verdad no querías hacer? 

\- No. 

\- Es todo por hoy. Hablaremos la próxima semana. El estado te habrá asignado un abogado para entonces. 

Mis minutos con Sophie en la sala común son preciados y no quiero desperdiciar ni uno solo hablando sobre las preguntas de la Dra. Kane pero ella insiste en saber.

\- Dicen que me darán un abogado y que veré a un juez en unas semanas.- le explico.

\- Está bien, Arthur. Estaré aquí a tu lado y le ayudaré a tu abogado para que pueda defenderte.

\- Pero Sophie…cómo puede un abogado defenderme si soy culpable? Nunca negué lo que hice. Por eso estoy recluido aquí, cierto? No entiendo. Qué quiere de mí un juez?

Sophie toma mis manos entre las suyas. Parece querer decirme algo. Pareciera estar buscando las palabras que le faltan.

\- Tampoco lo sé. Pero lo resolveremos juntos. Lo prometo.

Sophie besa mis manos. Por qué hay lágrimas en sus ojos?

Hay otra clase de sombra que percibo. Pero esta no está a mi lado, sino encima de mí. Aparece solo a veces, apoyando su peso sobre mis hombros. No logro ver su rostro, no la conozco ni la comprendo pero la percibo. Oscura y silenciosa como una amenaza invisible. Mi otra sombra le teme, pues las dos no se parecen entre sí. 

\- Sophie?

Sophie sonríe para mí. Yo conozco esa sonrisa, es de aquellas sonrisas que duelen sobre los labios. No es más real que esta que yo tengo pintada sobre mi cara.

\- No pensemos en eso ahora, Arthur. Mañana es Navidad.

\- Lo es?

\- Si…

Las ventanas en esta sala son demasiado altas y estrechas. No logro ver más que un pedazo de cielo gris.

\- Cómo se ve todo allá afuera?- pregunto.

Sophie se seca los ojos. Este lugar pone triste a las personas.

\- Pues…se ve lindo.

\- Ha nevado?

\- Si… de hecho este año ha nevado más que nunca. Las calles están todas cubiertas de blanco.

\- Hmmm. 

Cierro los ojos e imagino la escena. Siempre me ha gustado la nieve. 

\- Hay luces?

\- En todas las avenidas y todos los árboles.

\- Y música? También hay música?

\- Si…puedes oírla? 

Creo que sí. Entre el ruido lejano de los autos y los gritos de las personas creo que logro escucharla.

\- Cinco minutos, señorita.- dice el guardia. Está a tan solo dos pasos de distancia de nosotros.

Sophie vuelve a tomar mis manos y las acaricia con sus dedos.

\- Quería traerte un regalo, Arthur. Lo siento, no me dejan traerte nada.

\- Descuida. Me traes todo lo que necesito. Quisiera estar contigo un minuto más. Pero no debes estar aquí hoy. Ve a casa, Sophie. Tu hija te espera.

\- Tus manos siempre están frías.

Sophie se quita la bufanda que trae puesta y me coloca alrededor del cuello. Tiene su aroma y su suavidad.

\- Arthur…

\- Mhm?

\- Ya es hora!- interrumpe el guardia, acercándose a Sophie. 

\- Debe llevarse eso.- le dice, señalando a la bufanda en mi cuello. - Las reglas son claras.-

\- Pero tiene frío.

\- Por favor entienda, señorita Dumond.- dice el guardia bajando la voz. - El interno ya ha intentado quitarse la vida. Este es un objeto tan peligroso como una soga.- 

\- Lo siento…- dice mirándome con los ojos más tristes que he visto jamás y vuelve a quitarme la bufanda del cuello. 

\- Está bien, Sophie. No te preocupes. No tengo frío.

\- Ya es hora.- repite el hombre. 

\- Solo un minuto, por favor, señor.- suplica Sophie, a punto de llorar.

\- Arthur, dime qué puedo hacer por ti. 

La sombra sobre mis hombros se vuelve más pesada. Es como ver aparecer una nube negra sobre el horizonte. Tengo miedo y ni siquiera sé de qué. 

\- Solo… quisiera saber la verdad sobre mi pasado. Quiero saber quién soy… para entender cómo llegué aquí.

\- Se acabó la hora de visitas. Debe retirarse, por favor.

El guardia la toma del brazo pero Sophie no se mueve.

\- Por favor, señorita. No lo haga más difícil.

Sophie ve a un segundo guardia aproximándose. Nuestro tiempo se acabó. 

\- Dime cómo, Arthur.

\- Los registros.- le digo al oído - Caso 4478.-

Los guardias la llevan hacia la salida y Sophie voltea a verme una vez más. Lo último que veo son sus labios repitiendo el número en voz baja y al verlos desaparecer tras la puerta blanca, lamento no haberme podido despedir con un beso.


	7. El hombre sin rostro

_La calles son un lugar aterrador cuando eres pequeño. Pero son aún más aterradoras cuando a parte de ser pequeño, estás solo. Hay tanto ruido y tantas personas. Veo enormes edificios que desaparecen entre las nubes y un mar de abrigos grises. Las personas pasan a mi lado, empujándome y pisándome y cubriéndose con paraguas negros que parecen murciélagos gigantes. El mundo se ve tan grande desde aquí abajo. Pero prefiero estar aquí y no en casa. No camino muy lejos, solo hasta la esquina donde está la tienda de juguetes. Me gusta este lugar aunque nunca he estado adentro. Me detengo cerca de la entrada, donde no molesto a las personas y donde la lluvia no moja tanto. Me asomo a la ventana. Hay tantos juguetes… de todos los tamaños y colores y se puede oír la música hasta aquí afuera. Veo a otros niños entrando a la tienda acompañados por sus mamás. Yo estoy solo. Pero quisiera ver. Quisiera ver qué hay adentro. Aunque sea solo una vez._

_Empujo la puerta de vidrio con cuidado, abriéndome un pequeño espacio para poder entrar. Aquí ya no hace frío. Me detengo. Hay tantos, tantos juguetes. Autos y pelotas, libros y muñecos. Cerca de la caja también hay dulces y chocolates._

_Camino lentamente por los pasillos, mirando todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Me detengo delante de los estantes donde están los peluches. Hay osos y conejos y otros animales que no conozco. Me gustan los conejos, tienen orejas largas. Se ven muy suaves, pero no me atrevo a tocar nada. Solo los miro._

_Siempre quise tener un juguete, uno solo. Si pudiera escoger uno, sería un muñeco. Ni siquiera necesito que sea uno grande. Puede ser pequeño, como yo._

_Los estantes son tan altos. Casi llegan hasta el techo. Levanto la cabeza para poder mirar. Y allá arriba, entre todos los animales de peluche, veo un muñeco diferente. No es un animal. Me acerco con cuidado y me tengo que parar de puntas para poder verlo bien._ _Apoyo mis manos sobre la repisa. Es un payaso! Tiene el cabello verde y su ropa es de color rojo. Estiro mis brazos para poder alcanzarlo. Lo tomo en mis manos. Su boca está pintada de rojo y me sonríe._ _Paso mis dedos por su cabello. Es suave. No es muy grande. De hecho cabe perfecto entre mis brazos._

_De pronto alguien me jala del brazo._

_\- Dónde andabas?_

_Es mamá._

_\- Regresa eso a su lugar! Sabes que no tengo dinero._

_Pongo el muñeco de vuelta en la repisa. Mamá toma mi mano y me lleva hacia la salida. Yo trato de resistirme. Quiero quedarme aquí._

_\- Vámonos! - dice mamá enojada._

_Me toma del brazo y me jala con fuerza. Me asusta y me lastima. No quiero ir de vuelta a casa. No quiero. No me gusta cuando él está ahí. Tengo miedo y me pongo a llorar._

_\- Deja de llorar y vamos a casa!_

_La señora de la caja ha visto toda la escena. Se acerca a nosotros y pone una mano sobre mi hombro. Levanto la vista. En sus manos sostiene al payaso que estaba mirando hace un instante. La miro asustado. Seguro me regañará por haber tocado el juguete sin su permiso._

_\- Por qué lloras, pequeño?_

_No logro decir nada. Pero ella me mira con una cara amable._

_\- Te gusta este?- pregunta._

_Asiento con la cabeza._

_\- Quieres llevarlo contigo?_

_\- Mhm._

_\- No tengo dinero para comprar nada, señora. Ya nos íbamos. Vamos, Arthur!_

_\- No se preocupe.- le dice la mujer y se inclina hasta estar a mi altura. Me seca las lágrimas y sonríe._

_\- Te llamas Arthur?_

_\- Si señora._

_\- Si te regalo al señor payaso, prometes ya no llorar?_

_\- Mhm._

_La mujer me entrega el muñeco y lo abrazo fuerte contra mi pecho._

_\- Es tuyo.- me dice y acaricia suavemente mi cabeza. - Ahora ve a casa con mamá, de acuerdo?-_

_Mamá tira nuevamente de mi mano y me lleva hacia la puerta. Volteo para ver a la señora._

_\- Gracias…- murmuro._

_Esa noche me duermo feliz. Me siento el niño más afortunado del mundo. Por fin tengo un amigo._

A veces los recuerdos son muy claros, como éste. Aparecen de pronto sin que los invoque. Me acordaba de mi juguete, pero no me acordaba de cómo llegó a mí. Siempre pensé que Penny debió dármelo. Ahora veo que no. Pero no todos los recuerdos son claros. Muchas veces son solo fragmentos, pequeñas piezas sin contexto. Intento reconstruir mi memoria, pero es como intentar armar un rompecabezas al que le faltan demasiadas piezas.

De todas las cosas que no termino de reconstruir, hay una en particular que me atormenta y me mantiene despierto incluso cuando trato con todas mis fuerzas de dejar de pensar. Hay una cosa que me persigue y me tortura. Es la cara de aquel hombre. La cara de ese demonio al que mi mamá traía a casa, es algo que se ha borrado por completo de mi mente. Cuando intento recordar los momentos en que me escondía de él, logro oír sus gritos, siento sus pasos y veo sus zapatos. Pero cuando miro hacia arriba no logro ver su cara. Sus facciones se pierden detrás de una especie de neblina y sin importar cuanto lo intente, no puedo ponerle un rostro a la voz que aún me sigue atormentando más de veinte años después.


End file.
